EL DECRETO
by Princesstarsandy1
Summary: La Guerra acabo con innumerables bajas,y heridas tanto físicas como emocionales, pero ahora el nuevo ministro de magia desea llevar a la paz a sus conciudadanos, y para eso el con ayuda de unos cuantos han ideado un decreto, una solución casi a la tremenda para tratar de solucionar los conflictos de los sangre puras, con los nacidos muggle. Ven y enterate de que se trata,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.  
Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, si no mi amado Fred no habria muerto...buaa!.. bueno regresando le pertence a Jk Rowling, la historia es de mi completa invención...**

 **Antes que nada e de comentarles que es la primera vez que escribo para Harry Potter, y por que escribí ahora, de él.. es simple e leído varias...varias historias en donde sale una nueva ley, un Decreto lo que sea el caso es que en todas hacen un emparejamiento donde se obliga a nuestros personajes principales con sus antagonistas a confraternizar ( no se si se escriba asi), y hacer que todo el asunto de los sangre pura quede en el pasado. el caso es que pensé por que no hacer una de la post-Guerra, pero mas de la guerra y las heridas mismas por que no hacer una en donde los sangre puras tengan que vivir como muggles, pero como hacerlo?, ¿como logar que ellos que no han tenido ningún contacto con ese mundo al que tanto detestan y odian.**

 **Pues esto es lo que salio de mi loca cabecita, Esperando que sea de su agrado sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

 **EL DECRETO.**

La guerra acabo, con muchas bajas y daños colaterales, aun a pesar de que ya había pasado cinco meses de ese terrible suceso seguía existiendo incertidumbre y miedo entre la pequeña… muy pequeña población mágica.

Familias enteras habían desaparecido, padres perdieron a sus hijos, hijos perdieron a sus padres, algunos otros con heridas físicas, otras emocionales que tardaran mucho en cerrar, sin embargo aun se respira el miedo… pero sobre todo el ¿y ahora qué?, ya no hay Voldemort, aun hay mortifagos, esos aun no han pescado a todos… y aun siguen juicios, algunos como la vez pasada se van a alcanzar a librar, pero no eso no es lo importante… lo importante son los daños colaterales… aquellos que quedaron después de esta guerra…las heridas emocionales que tiene el pueblo.

Y me pregunto que va a suceder con los hijos, hermanos, sobrinos, tíos, en fin algún pariente consanguíneo o no de aquellos mortifagos, a quienes les enseñaron el odio, y la supremacía, aquellos que los enseñaron que eran ¨mejores¨ que los demás, que estaban en lo correcto, sin embargo no los siguieron, no fueron marcados, al menos no la marca física… a ellos que no participaron en la guerra pero sin embargo por tener un familiar mortifago o pertenecer a cierta casa en Hogwarts. Aun que no compartan los ideales de la supremacía de la sangre ¿Se le tiene que condenar? Se les tiene que castigar como a estado sucediendo todos estos meses… ¿Qué acaso no ha sufrido tanto nuestra comunidad, como para decir…? ¡Basta!, y comenzar de nuevo. ¿Acaso es tan difícil?

Entender que por el simple hecho de tener magia en tu interior ya te hace un mago independientemente de tus orígenes. Y la realidad que tanta importancia tienen los orígenes de una persona, es repetir la misma historia, esclavizante de los muggles, en la época de la conquista, y es curioso por que es casi el mismo patrón de comportamiento. La supremacía de una raza, por su origen étnico, en nuestro caso fue similar. Sin embargo, toda esta absurda guerra sin sentido, fue por la sangre… ¿será?... No…más bien fue el miedo… la mayoría de las guerras es eso el miedo y el deseo de ser superior. Porque por ilógico del asunto su estandarte era la supremacía de la sangre pura, sin embargo, el líder era un mestizo, eso es lo absurdo del asunto. Es como si comparamos a Hitler (líder nazi del año 1939-1945 muggle). Quien quería crear un alemán perfecto, siendo el hombre más imperfecto, según su propio estándar de perfección. En fin, ya me Sali del asunto.

El objetivo de toda esto… es simple. ¿cómo hacer que la comunidad vaya cerrando esta herida?, como unir a una comunidad que ha sufrido tanto, a quienes les han arrancado de los brazos a un ser amado, o incluso su propia paz, a aquellos que sin ninguna contemplación los convirtieron en asesinos, para salvaguardar su vida, y tienes heridas emocionales muy arraigadas. A aquellos que tuvieron que manchar sus manos, tener que cambiar vida x vida. Casi obligados a tener que decidir quien vive y quien no. ¿Como ver a alguien al rostro sin imaginarte que tu padre, tu hermano, tu madre, le quitaron o le torturaron a un ser amado?, ¿Cómo obligar a alguien que fue prisionero de un compañero de escuela a tratarlo como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿Cómo romper estas cadenas de odio?, ¿Quién diablos dijo que ser líder era lo más lindo del mundo? Ahora es justamente por eso que los e citado hoy a qui para que entre todos y cada uno de nosotros demos ideas y opiniones, así como un plan de acción para romper estas cadenas de odio que no nos permite alcanzar la paz que tan merecedora tenemos, para evitar otra guerra más, pero que no sea una simple imposición de este su ministro, por que antes que ser su líder y ministro, soy un ciudadano como cada uno de ustedes que están sentados en esas sillas, pele a lado de ustedes, soy un hombre que también estuvo en esta guerra, también mis manos están manchadas de sangre y antes de que digan nada, son seres humanos como nosotros, como tu Arthur, como la Directora McGonagall, así como también cada uno de ustedes que pertenecen a este tribunal, mi mayor deseo es logar el equilibrio el punto correcto para poder sobrellevar esta terrible carga, la que es dirigir y poder sobrellevar la paz, confianza y seguridad a cada uno de nuestros ciudadanos.

Como bien dice sr. Ministro, esta guerra se produjo por el miedo, al revisar los datos que nos paso sobre la guerra muggle…es increíble…pero fue casi un pequeño reflejo a lo que vivimos, quizás sin esos campos…No podemos obligar a los muchachos, ni podemos tampoco mantener la tolerancia cero, seria coartarles sus expresiones, esto en el problema del colegio- comento una mujer robusta.

Precisamente Srta. Mach, eso es lo que no queremos, coartarles su libre expresión. - contesto la actual directora del colegio.

Tengo una ida, si el problema y a lo que todos a qui, estamos de acuerdo es el miedo a lo desconocido, en este caso el mundo Muggle, ¿Por qué no hacer que lo conozcan? - comento un poco nervioso Arthur Weasley.

\- Pero para eso esta la optativa de estudios muggle en el colegio- Contesto una persona.

\- Con todo mi respeto Sr. Jones, como ustedes recordaran antes de que la guerra comenzara, era guardia personal del ministro muggle y la verdad con el respecto que se merece el colegio, estamos muy desfasados con conocimientos muggle.

\- Y por que en lugar de que lo vean como una materia, no vivir como muggle-comento un hombrecillo

¡¿Que lo vivan?!, ¿Cómo sería eso, Diggory? -

 **Hola!  
Muchas gracias por leer y ante mano una disculpa estuve cuidando mi ortografía pero igual a lo mejor se me fue algo... espero que haya sido de su agrado, al mismo tiempo agradeceria mucho sus comentarios y apoyo a mi historia, asi como tambien sus consejos y tambien quiero pedirles ideas para la misma, como hacerle, quienes desean que aparezcan en la historia.**

 **Un abrazo enorme y no se olviden dejarme sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.**

 **Con cariño  
Princess.**


	2. RETROSPECTIVA

**CAPITULO 01.** **  
**

 **RETROSPECTIVA**

Hacia un mes que había comenzado el colegio, las cosas no podían ir peor o eso creían, desde que habían puesto un pie en el colegio, se sentía la incertidumbre, en una parte los Slytherin, todos y cada uno de ellos eran aborrecidos, tratados como unos parias, algunos por ser hijos o familiares de mortifagos claramente declarados, otros solamente por ser pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes y otros como Pansy Parkinson, por querer entregar a su héroe nacional. La golpearon hasta la inconciencia, el tercer día que llego al colegio, sin contar que sus padres la repudiaron por que gracias a que estaba presa del miedo y pánico en ese instante su nombre se vio manchado, no es que ellos no lo pensaran simplemente… no lo expresaban.

O el caso de Draco Malfoy que tanto como dentro o fuera de su casa era un apestado, algunos lo llamaban cobarde, traidor, mortifagos, etc.…y había quienes iban más allá que unas simples palabras, pero en todas y cada una de las ocasiones el simplemente lo ignoraba, pero todo los días se preguntaba ¿hasta cuándo?, y no podía evitar pensar si no estaría mejor en Azkaban, si para eso san Potter y la comadreja…no…ahora tenia prohibido decirles así, sus padres que le enseñaron desde la cuna que los Weasley eran seres inferiores a él, que debía odiarlos, ahora les decían que debía respetarlos. Eran unos hipócritas, y Draco estaba enojado… enojado con el mundo, con Voldemort, con sus padres, Con Hogwarts, con el maldito ministerio, con Potter, con Weasley, Con Granger, Con Lovengood porque cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos siempre lo saludaba, haciéndole de esa manera recordar lo infeliz y desgraciado que era… pero sobre todo con el mismo…

Neville Longbotton, pensó que este año sería tranquilo, que regresaría a sus años de tranquilidad e invisibilidad al que pertenecía, a esos años donde era el extraño y torpe gordito con su sapo, compañero del trio dorado, donde podría ser el mejor en herbologia y el peor en todo lo demás, pero sin embargo no fue así, no pudo evitar traer recuerdos amargos a su mente, mientras unos lo trataban como un héroe, él se sentía un simple asesino, sus manos tenían sangre, quizás es verdad su varita jamás lanzo la maldición asesina, pero sin embargo abatió a varios con su varita, algunos cayeron muertos por el impacto o el impulso de la misma, incluso sus amadas plantas no le daban la paz ni tranquilidad que el tanto ansiaba, estar en el colegio y ver quienes ya no están lo hizo sentir tan culpable, ¨quizás si…¨ lo atormentaba día y noche, así que él… el no era un héroe…el era un sobreviviente, aunque no se sentía merecedor de serlo. Aunque su abuela le repitiera día y noche que sus padres estarían orgullosos de él. Él no podía evitar verse como un asesino.

Luna Lovengood…era la lunática, así fue llamada y bautizada por sus compañeras desde el primer año, por ser…simplemente diferente…ahora…No para ella todo era igual, y como no iba a serlo, nadie podía entender como esta chica no se unía a ellos para odiar, discriminar, y humillar a los Slytherin, solamente la primera semana fue tratada de manera cordial y respetuosa entre sus compañeros, porque ya todos sabían que Luna estuvo encerrada y torturada por mucho tiempo en las mazmorras de Malfoy Menor, y era precisamente por eso que no entendían y no comprendían como ella simplemente podía saludar cordialmente a Malfoy cuando lo cruzaba entre los pasillos, o como pudo ella ayudar a la zorra Parkinson como la llamaban e ir a su rescate en el baño el tercer día que llego, y los llamo cobardes por atacar a una compañera, entre varias. Pero es que ellos no podían comprender que Luna…ella…ella veía con otros ojos, en su alma no podía existir el odio, el rencor, ella al contrario no entendía por que los demás no se deban cuenta que estaban cometiendo exactamente los mismo errores, estaban repitiendo la misma historia al condenar a unos y a otros, con una guerra en la espalda, y las manos manchadas, no podían simplemente perdonar, por que seguir atados a las cadenas del odio y rencor, no se trataba de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva si no simplemente tratar de continuar e ir cerrando las heridas de lugar de seguir golpeando en ellas para que estas sangren más, mejor intentar construir un mundo de colores y matices entre todos y cada uno de los que sobrevivieron a esta absurda guerra. ¿Acaso es tan difícil?, ¿quizás tengan razón está algo loca o es muy idealista?, pero aun así ella decidió vivir su vida con las cicatrices que la marcaron, y no dejar que las cicatrices marquen y empañen su futuro. No todo es de color de rosa claro que no, y eso lo tiene presente cada madrugada al despertar y revisar varias veces el lugar en donde se encuentra y repetirse a sí misma que por fin está en libertad, que puede soñar, gritar, reír, pero sobre todo que puede vivir. Que ya no hay mas Voldemort, ni Belatrix, ni hombres con máscaras…no… ya no más… ya no están ellos…aquellos que le hicieron tanto daño y le robaron parte importante de ella. Ya no está Malfoy…solamente Draco…Por qué ese que saluda cuando se lo encuentra en los pasillos no es Malfoy es Draco.

Ginny Weasley, su mundo se derrumbo su familia perfecta, quizás no tenían dinero para malgastar y tirar, su casa era muy pintoresca aun dentro del mundo mágico, pero había amor, entre cada uno de sus hermanos, estar en casa era ruido y alegría con los gemelos, era ser la niña consentida por sus padres y hermanos mayores, era estar en vacaciones acompañada por todos y cada uno a pesar de que sus hermanos ya no estaban en casa la mayoría de ellos habían como se dice por ahí volado del nido, sabía que podía contar con ellos, sin embargo en esta ocasión no fue así, en esta vez era estar en casa y preparar algo para picar mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada de sus padres, y le comentaran el estado de él, se sentía un lugar vacío y muy triste. Lejos estaba esa casa llena de vida, de repente le pareció su casa enorme y solitaria. Ron su hermano casi no salía del cuarto, le escuchaba por las noches gritar o llorar, ella también lloraba. Al llegar al colegio todo el mundo la admiraba, algunos la envidiaban ¿Por qué?...por ser Weasley, hoy ser un Weasley era sinónimo de ser héroes y famosos, por ser la novia de Harry Potter, pero incluso estar con Harry no la tranquilizaba se sentía tan sola y vacía, por que esta guerra les había cobrado de una forma cruel el prestigio que ahora representa su apellido, quisiera volver a ser aquella niña que tomaba a escondidas las escobas de los gemelos y volar por los aires y no bajar nunca más.

Ron Weasley, siempre deseo ser un héroe, ser notado por los demás, siempre sufriendo un complejo de inferioridad, sintiéndose menos que sus hermanos, siendo el blanco de los gemelos, hoy cambiaria todo por volver a ser ese niño, con volver a ser el blanco de las bromas de sus hermanos gemelos, de volver a reñir con Fred y George y no ver la cara apagada de George y ver el cuerpo inerte de Fred, por que si bien hoy en día es señalado como uno de los héroes nacionales y tiene un montón de admiradoras, todo es tan vano, aun cuando ve a Malfoy, Zabinni a Nott, siente ganas de golpearlos, pero sabe que ellos… no tienen la culpa, siente odio, pero no le sirve de nada, siente…. Y por el simple hecho de sentir sabe que aun sigue vivo, daría todo por ser el y no Fred el que este tendido en esa cama de Hospital pasando cada uno de sus días, sin abrir los ojos, porque el mundo mágico aun con toda su magia aun hay muchas cosas que no comprende, y no puede evitar sentirse impotente, a pesar de que ahora sea un ´héroe nacional¨, el se siente un ¡ **cobarde nacional!** , por que no pudo salvar y proteger a su familia, a la alegría de su casa, y se siente sucio y miserable, por que muchas veces los envidio, por que muchas veces quiso ser ellos y ahora con esa guerra también murió una parte importante de su familia y su propio ser, por que si bien su hermano aun está vivo, es como si no lo estuviera, el, que siempre tenia una sonrisa gravada en su rostro ahora esta fría e inerte, ya no hay más alegría para los Weasley, al menos no para él. Él no se siente merecedor de ser aclamado como un héroe. No cuando su familia esta rota, cuando su familia esta quebrada su madre no deja de llorar en las noches, su padre se ve mas viejo y cansado, sus hermanos intentan seguir con su vida, Percy se la vive encerrado en el cuarto que una vez fue de los gemelos, y casi se tiro al vino, si no es por el propio Bill, George cada día se le nota más la tristeza y depresión, ya no inventa, simplemente es una patética sombra de lo que una vez fue; Ginny, la pequeña y protegida o bueno intento de protegida Ginny, que llora, y sufre de insomnio, y se a tomado el control de la casa y está obsesionada de cocinar cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerse ocupada, principalmente los platillos favoritos de Fred. No el no puede ser héroe a costa de la felicidad de su familia. No puede ser un héroe cuando hay tanto dolor y sufrimiento a su alrededor. Él puede construir su final feliz a causa del dolor de su familia y su gente. Ahora más que nunca a comprendido que los héroes no existen, son solamente sueños e ilusiones que sirven para entretener, solamente existen los sobrevivientes; lo cual lo hace sentir aun más patético al saber que toda su vida se fue tras una falsa ilusión.

Hermione Granger una vez terminada la guerra se sintió tan sola y vacía, ella fue a buscar a sus padres sin embargo se dio cuenta que a veces proteger, o el querer hacer lo correcto no es lo mejor, sus padres…bueno en este caso su padre no le perdono el hecho que les haya borrado la memoria, se entero de una triste y profunda verdad, algo que no quería ver, que siempre estuvo ahí, que siempre existió… pero simplemente jamás vio, y era la doble vida que su padre llevaba, y eso es lo que él no le perdona de alguna extraña manera los mortifagos se habían enterado y habían matado a la otra familia del Doctor Granger, al enterarse se divorcio de su esposa, y se alejo dejando completamente desolada a su madre, pero… ¿cómo proteger a quien no conoces?, su madre vendió la casa en la que una vez vivió y le dio el dinero al mismo tiempo que la da su bendición separando sus caminos, como bien le dijo: _´tu decidiste romper con nuestra familia, así que lo mejor para las dos y así evitar hacernos daño es separar nuestros caminos… no te puedo decir que Dios te proteja porque eres una bruja, así que Dios no cuida y protege a los herejes_ ¨ y con esas simples palabras Hermione Granger se termino de romper, sola y con dinero muggle, regreso al hogar de los Weasley, en donde un ojeroso y delgado Ron y una cansada Ginny, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo se notaba un frio abrazador, no les comento que pasaba, no tuvo fuerzas ni valor para decirle lo que le pasaba, al enterarse por todo lo que estaban ellos pasando, y es increíble que este sea el pago de su sacrificio el querer proteger a sus seres amados, el pago por abrirse espacio en este mundo, por ganarse un lugar en el mundo mágico. Ella lo perdió todo, por que si ahora no tenia familia, ni casa, ni amigos, por que ella y Ron últimamente se habían distanciado, es increíble el se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, ya sea en el de la madriguera el ultimo mes y luego en el de Hogwarts, ni con Harry convive, sabe que quizás… esta sufriendo, pero simplemente se encerró en si mismo que no la deja entrar, a pesar de que ahora vive rodeada de muchas personas, que desean ser su ¨amiga¨, quienes la consideran **interesante** , ni los demás ni sus tan amados libros han logrado dar paz y calma a su dolor, quizás está siendo egoísta pero… por favor, ella tiene derecho de ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, o ¿no?, desea que todo fuera como antes, sus padres fingiendo que eran una familia feliz, poder ser la novia de Ron, estar con Ron y Harry resolviendo acertijos y los problemas que Voldemort les presentaba. La verdad es que no podía evitar sentir que estaba constantemente en un sueño, del cual no lograba despertar.

Harry Potter, él siempre llamado el niño que vivió, desde sus once años, descubrió la magia, y un nuevo mundo se abrió ante sus ojos, un mundo totalmente diferente y paralelo al que había estado viviendo, en un mundo que era odiado y maltratado, a uno donde era aclamado como un héroe, por salir vivo el día que mataron a sus padres, por ese maldito golpe de suerte, y brindarles unos años de paz, sin embargo mientras que era aclamado como un héroe el no dejaba de sentirse sucio y manchado, se sentía un asesino, a pesar de que su sacrificio fue el que marco el éxito de esta guerra, no se sentía merecedor de ser un héroe, no cuando tantas personas murieron, no cuando al llegar al castillo este año, faltaban tantas caras, no cuando la familia que tanto le dio, esta rota, Ginny su dulce y amada Ginny esta rota, trata de mantenerse fuerte, pero el que le conoce, se ha dado cuenta cuanto le cuesta seguir, Ron, su amigo…su hermano, ya no sonríe, en su mirada siempre cargada de dolor y resentimiento, Arthur, Molly, Bill, George… todos y cada uno de los Weasley no son la sombra de lo que una vez fueron y no puede evitar culparse, por que quizás si no lo hubieran conocido, si no le hubieran tendido la mano esa vez, hoy estuvieran completos y bien. Pero no… hoy son una familia rota e incompleta por que la alegría y el peso de la guerra había caído sobre ellos, como un muro mal construido, y así se sentía el con un peso enorme, se imagino que al acabar la guerra todo acabaría, sabia y era consciente que no dejarían de idolatrar a Harry Potter, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión ahora si había hecho algo por que el cual estar en boca de todos, sin embargo no era satisfactorio, como ser feliz cuando todos y cada una de las personas que una vez te tendieron la mano ya no están, y las que están son totalmente distintas, parece que…con esta guerra un velo fue levantado, pero no se puede distinguir que es mejor o peor… todos y cada uno gritan e idolatran al trio de oro, sin embargo el trio de oro a perdido tanto… el mismo a perdido a su novia, a su amigo casi hermano, a su amiga y hermana.. Porque, si esa Hermione no es la que lo ha acompañado en cada una de sus aventuras, no es la voz de razón, ni la que siempre estaba en la biblioteca, ni aquella chica que estaba con él a un contra todo pronóstico, aquella que luchaba por darse un lugar en ese mundo, no esa chica superficial que están sonriendo con Córner, no es su amiga es solamente alguien con su misma apariencia. Ni siquiera Neville, es el mismo, siempre distante y apartado de todos, siempre fue diferente pero ahora lo es más… ve su molestia cuando alguien le recuerda la guerra, Luna la pequeña Luna que tiene una sonrisa la cual también le a cambiado, ya no es la sonrisa dulce, ni la misma mirada, si se fija bien puede ver la tristeza, el dolor, y el miedo, porque si él ha visto que cada vez que alguien se le acerca mas de lo normal empieza a temblar. Constantemente se pregunta que fue lo que vivió Luna encerrada dentro de Malfoy menor. Ron es otra constante en su vida, se pregunta si de alguna manera el lo culpa de lo que le sucedió a Fred…se mantiene tan encerrado es increíble como los papeles parecen haberse invertido, mientras Hermione vive de la fama que le dio ser la heroína del mundo mágico, Ron parece encerrarse en los libros, ya no sabe que hacer para acercarse a él. Definitivamente ya no sabe que hacer, lo que mas desea es que este año pase pronto, para poder encontrar un equilibrio en su caótica vida, porque, si ahora es mas caótica y triste, por que antes sabia a que atenerse, tenia un puerto seguro, ahora simplemente no tiene nada.

Blaise Zabinni, ser Slytherin lo era todo, la unión con su madre y su padre quien murió hace ya muchos años, ser Slytherin era sinónimo de grandeza y poder ahora era sinónimo de Vergüenza, ser Slytherin era sinónimo de mortifago, lo cual era lo mismo que de ser un asesino. Aunque sus manos jamás dañaron a nadie sus palabras lo hicieron en su momento, alguna vez leyó que la lengua era más venenosa y mortal que cualquier portentoso veneno o espada, ahora veía que era real, al ver que sus palabras del pasado regresaban mas filosas y mortales en su contra. A pesar de llevar siempre una fría mascara de indiferencia por dentro era un mar bravo de dolor y tristeza.

Theodore Nott toda su vida estuvo rodeado de contradicciones, todo el tiempo fue una gran y profunda contradicción, desde que el recuerda jamás su padre se mostro ni tierno, ni amable con él, ni siquiera una mínima muestra de cariño o amor a su persona, al contrario lo único que recordaba de su padre eran lo fuerte y dolorosos que eran los crucios que el le lanzaba casi a diario así que cuando Amicus Carrow le lanzo uno en su Séptimo año por negarse a castigar a Astoria Greengras, el dolor fue casi parecido al pinchazo de un mosquito, quizás era por que estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor de los mismos que simplemente le pareció tan insignificante. Y ese mismo año vio la gran contradicción de su vida su padre siempre lo enviaba a refugiarse a su cuarto cuando algún mortifago iba al castillo, y cuando aun con amenaza de muerte se negó rotundamente a llevarlo frente a Lord Voldemort, claro que los mensajeros no quedaron bien parados y jamás lograron llevarle la respuesta a su lord, jamás sabrá por qué… Su padre fascista de corazón se negó a presentarlo ante su Lord, otro loco más, jamás permitió que sus manos se mancharan de sangre, porque, si él fue uno de los que regreso esa noche a Hogwarts, Su padre al verlo le lanzo un desmallus poderoso del cual despertó dos semanas después…enterándose que ese día su padre había muerto, no sabían quién había lanzado la maldición, simplemente que el ya no estaba con vida. Y eso lo atormentaba día y noche, ¿Por qué? ¿porque en toda su vida su padre jamás le mostro una mínima muestra de cariño y en el ultimo momento lo protegió con su vida? Y Luego estaba su regreso a Hogwarts todo era tan frio y distante si antes lo era, ahora era mas marcado las sendas del odio al que eran expuestos por el simple hecho de ser Slytherin, por el simple hecho vestir de verde y plata, pero es que nadie comprendía, ni sabría que ya ellos cargaban con su propio dolor y miseria para que todavía los nombrados ¨héroes¨ se lo recordaran.

Esa tarde la comida como todas las anteriores estaba cargada de un ambiente de completa hostilidad, Minerva McGonagall observaba desde su puesto a cada uno de sus estudiantes principalmente a aquellos quienes en sus momento brindaron una mano para hacer de este mundo un mundo de paz, y aquellos que fueron mal instruidos por sus padres, debe reconocer que ella también tenía profundamente arraigados algunos prejuicios contra Slytherin, dejo que cosas sin sentido controlara su vida marcando a una casa y otra entre el blanco y negro, y ahora ella misma no pueda dejar de preguntarse si quizás hubiera sido un poco más flexible, más accesible, quizás les hubiera tocado otro destino, se sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ahora se abre un nuevo camino, aunque le cueste admitir es una buena idea, Es una oportunidad de conocer lo difícil que es adaptarse a un nuevo mundo que se abre a tu paso, no puede evitar pensar si se tan solo se les hubiera ocurrido antes..¿quizás…? no el quizás no existe es solamente una leve excusa o un gran tormento a su ya desgastado corazón y conciencia, porque es planamente consciente que mientras aun siga con vida va a seguir cargando con sus propios pecados que esta guerra a dejado. Debe dejar de pensar en lo que dejo de hacer y lo saber mejor que nadie, a partir de ahora mejor se va concentrar en lo que debe y tiene que hacer para evitar otra guerra, tratar de dar a entender a sus amados alumnos lo que es correcto, porque es la responsabilidad de cualquier docente el formar, tratar de que todos y cada uno de sus preciados alumnos sean ciudadanos ejemplares, si eso va hacer, ya no va a dejar que sigan cayendo en el obscurantismo de falsas creencias, si ella quiere ser parte de eso y así tal vez solo talvez pueda aliviar un poco su conciencia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de lechuzas que ella era plenamente consciente que esta tarde llegaría, si era el primer paso para formar un mundo mejor y ella ahora si podría pararse airosa de ser participe de ese maravilloso cambio, solamente rezaba a merlín para que todo saliera bien. Mientras observaba a las lechuzas que planeaba en las mesas de los de séptimo año, dejando caer los sobres en los lugares y personas cuidadosamente seleccionadas por ella misma.

 _Estimado Sr. (Srta.),_

 _Por este medio le hacemos llegar un cordial saludo; al mismo tiempo le invitamos a la reunión que se llevar a cabo el próximo viernes a las 5:00 de la tarde con autorización y acompañamiento de la directora Minerva McGonagall. En la sala de la hermandad del ministerio de magia._

 _Atentamente_ :

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Ministro de Magia

Y se sembró mas la incertidumbre y el desconcierto ya que era muy extraño que te llegara una citación emitida por el propio ministro y cada uno de los citados levanto su vista y por primera vez desde que habían regresado la mirada de Harry, Ron, Hermione se cruzaron, de la misma manera la de Draco, Theo y Blaise, si bien antes eran amigos, desde que regresaron se habían mantenido apartados, Neville únicamente la guardo, sin ver a nadie más mientras Ginny a su lado se mostraba nerviosa y hasta un poco ansiosa, en la mesa de los Ravenclaw Luna hizo lo mismo que Neville la guardo y continuo con la lectura de su revista.

Y poco a poco los cuchicheos empezaron a llenar el gran comedor, y pareciera que empezaba a cobrar un poco de su antigua vida. Y no pudo evitar que no solo McGonagall sonriera, si no todos sus colegas esbozaran una ligera sonrisa de melancolía y esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes…no…no como antes si no mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Nota:**  
Oh... ya les llegaron las cartas... este capitulo esta un poco depresivo, pero era necesario... para ver la personalidad de cada uno de mis personajes, asi como tambien saber el por que, de algunas cosas que van a pasar más adelante... como ven el trio de oro ya no es tan trio, es triste pero siento que una guerra deja muchas heridas y no solamente físicas si no emocionales.  
Se formaran a caso nuevos amores, abra nuevos amigos, se cambiaran los ideales, podrán sanar sus heridas.  
¿que sucederá?... por favor sigan acompañándome en esta aventura. Y sigo por favor solicitando sus mensajitos de perdis para decir que es una boberia esto.

Un abrazo enorme.


End file.
